Within 30 Days, Our Bond Will Be Repaired
by ievanbarian
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge with Oldersiblingshipping! Will be updated everyday (hopefully)!
1. Holding Hands

**Hello everyone! Yes, I have yet another story. *le sigh* I'm doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge with one of my favourite minor pairings, Oldersiblingshipping. We need more of it! It's almost extinct! Enjoy anyway! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Day 1: Holding Hands<em>

* * *

><p>Once Akari reached her bedroom, she collapsed onto the floor, a stream of tears flowing down her face. Akari dared to give Charlie a second chance and what happened? After 3 months, she found out the hard way that he was cheating on her with some...foreign lady. It broke her heart. She gave love a chance for the third time and it still ended with heartbreak.<p>

That's right: the _third _time

The only people who knew about her first relationship were her parents, Haru, Tetsuko and the man himself:

Christopher Arclight.

Chris... she could still remember his porcelain face. Those blue eyes that were soft yet stern. The way he laughed was just... it was so rare and perfect. That flowing silver hair that she envied (she still does). The way he smiled at her. His smooth voice that was like a knife cutting through taffy.

She shook her head violently. 'No,' she thought. 'Don't dwell in thoughts of the past. You're over him now!'

She lifted a hand to wipe her tears away when she felt slender fingers do it for her, another hand holding her own.

Akari, surprised, looked up to see the very man she's been thinking about. Since when was he here?

"I'm sorry, Kari-chan," she heard Chris mutter.

Akari narrowed her eyes. "And where have **you **been the past five years?" she asked, pushing him away. His grip on her hand remained, but it was looser. She had the option to remove her hand until he spoke again.

"I was looking for dad," he answered softly, almost a whisper. "No way I'd believe he was dead!"

Chris squeezed her hand tightly, to the point that it hurt.

Akari winced a bit at the pain, muttering "Let me go Chris!"

The she yelled louder "And it took you 5 fucking years to find him? Or was he dea-?"

"When I found him," the Arclight continued, "he was a shell of his former self. His body was warped into that of a child's and was hellbent on revenge. I intended to return to you after I brought him home but he forced us to take on false names and help him on his quest for revenge against-"

Akari slapped him with her free hand. Chris looked down in shame and guilt.

"And you didn't even bother to tell me you were leaving?!" she screamed. "I looked for you everywhere! School, the park, your mansion! You weren't anywhere. DO YOU KNOW WHAT STATE YOUR DISAPPEARANCE LEFT ME IN?!"

She couldn't keep the tears in anymore. She didn't care that her eyes looked red and puffy. She had to let the feelings she kept bottled up flow. She wanted to let go.

"Why?" she whispered. "Did you not care anymore? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave me alon-?"

That was the last straw for Chris. He let go of her hand and pulled Akari into tight embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Hey! What are you-?" she started.

"You.." he said, "You were stubborn back then. If I told you, you would've insisted to come with me. I didn't want to risk your life. I almost fell off a mountain during my search. I had to send Thomas and Michael to an orphanage to keep them safe."

He sobbed more at the memories of staying away from the three of them. They meant so much to him.

Akari was stunned. So he just wanted to keep her safe then. Considering he was quite the loner back in school, it would make sense to protect the few he cared about the most. She returned his embrace, which caused him to gasp and sob more, muttering numerous apologies.

She rubbed his back and chuckled. "You sound just like Thomas, really," she teased, pulling away from the embrace.

He stopped crying and pouted. "No I don't!" he replied childishly.

"For god's sake, Chris, you're a grown man!"

"So?"

There fingers intertwined. It's been so long. Chris leaned to to kiss her but Akari placed a hand in front of his mouth. "You're gonna have to earn it, big boy!" she told him.

"Ah well. It was worth a shot," said Chris.

He was grateful that she let him hold her hands. That was enough for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Good? OK? Terrible? Let me know in a review~<strong>


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

_Day 2: Cuddling somewhere_

* * *

><p>"So...whatcha doing here, Chris?" Akari asked, jumping onto her bed. "Were you stalking me~?"<p>

Chris spluttered. "W-what the hell, Akari?!" he said, shocked. "Yuma invited us over!"

Akari made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Figures," she mused, swinging her legs. "Anything else?" She pulled at a few strands of Chris's long, silver locks. "Like how the hell you managed to grow your hair past your FRICKING ANKLES! What the heck?"

Chris chuckled. "That's a secret," he teased.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell. Me."

"Never."

"Tell me or else I'll cut your hair off!"

Chris gasped in surprise. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I dare!" she threatened and took out a pair of scissors from underneath her mattress.

"I'me not telling you Kari-chan!" Chris stated.

"One. Last. Chance, Chris."

"No."

Then he heard the snip of scissors. He froze. Oh no she didn't!

"Akari..." he said in a dangerously soft tone of voice.

"Now tell me or els- WhahahahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yep. Chris was tickling her. Akari couldn't stop laughing.

"Chriheeheeheehees! Hahahaha stohahahahahahap! Mercy! Haha Mercyheeheeheehee!" she begged while laughing.

"Say sorry first!" Chris told her.

"S-sohahahaharryheeheeheehee~!" she apologised through a fit of giggles.

Chris stopped tickling her. Akari gasped for air.

'I'll get my revenge someday...' she thought.

"Hey, Akari?" Chris called.

"mm?" she hummed, only to be pulled down onto Chris's chest. She blushed.

"C-Chris-" she started.

"Can I stay here with you?" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her, making her blush go deeper.

"U-uh well," she stuttered, awkwardly returning the gesture. She smiled. "Alright, then."

They shuffled around until they were comfortable, snuggling against each other.

It wasn't long until Akari well asleep.

Chris smiled at this and kissed her cheek. 'She's so cute when she's asleep,' he thought before drifting off to sleep to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the sheer crap of this, invisible readers. I just whipped it up in two seconds. See you tomorrow.<strong>


	3. Watching a Movie

_Day 3: Watching a movie_

* * *

><p><strong>DONT OWN ZEXAL OR FROZEN<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was just peeking from behind the horizon when Chris woke up.<p>

To find that Akari was not beside him like last night. He frowned slightly as he sat up. He thought about last night. Did all that actually happen?

"You awake too?"

Chris looked up to see Akari with a tray of onigiri (he had learned when his brothers made fun of him for thinking it was sushi).

"Arigato," he said as she sat down beside.

"Ikadakimas!" they stated before digging in.

"What time is it, Kari-chan?" Chris asked.

She blushed. "D-don't call me that!" she told him.

"You didn't say anything last night," he smirked.

"Just eat!"

"You didn't answer my question~"

"5:55"

Chris rose an eyebrow. 'That early?' he mentally asked. "Anything you want to do while we wait?"

Akari thought for a moment. "Hmm... shall we watch a movie?" she suggested.

"I suppose..." said Chris. "What do you want to watch?"

Akari went to the shelf with the DVDs in it. "We have 'Frozen' on DVD," she stated.

His eyes lit up. "Yes! That would be very nice!" he exclaimed, grinning wide. Frozen was one of his personal favourites.

She blinked before turning on the DVD player and putting the disk in. "Alright!" she said as she jumped back onto the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Anna: *knock* Elsa?<em>

_*singing* *sad* Please I know you're in there,_

_People are __asking where you've been,_

_They say have courage and I'm trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you,_

_Just let me in~_

_We only have each other,_

_Just you and me,_

_What are we gonna do~?_

_*on the verge of crying* Do you wanna build a snowman?_

"Tissue?" Akari asked, handing Chris a tissue box. He accepted it and wiped a tear.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa: *singing* LET IT GO! Let it go!<em>

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_HERE I stand in the light of day~_

_Let the storm rage ON~!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway. *slams the door*_

Chris almost gave Elsa a round of applause when Akari shushed him.

"I like Elsa," he said. "She sorta reminds me of you. A badass beauty with some sass."

Akari looked at him as if he was joking. "There is no way I'm badass, Chris," she denied.

* * *

><p><em>Hans leans in to kiss her.<em>

_Hans: *evil smirk* Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you..._

Akari let out a dramatic gasp. Chris, despite seeing the movie many times before, was still angry at Hans but kept calm.

Akari on the other hand...

* * *

><p>"HANS YOU MOTHERFUCKING JERK! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ANNA YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"<p>

Yuma fell off the couch, right on top of Michael.

"Ow... Yuma..." the pinkette said groggily.

Yuma got off him. "Oops, sorry Michael!" he said sheepishly. "I'll go get Nee-chan, OK?"

And he rushed up the stairs and went into Akari's room.

To find Chris trying to restrain his sister while she was cursing like a sailor.

"N-nee-chan!" Yuma shouted.

Akari stopped and looked at Yuma. She laughed nervously.

"Um...oops?"

"Honestly, Kari-chan," Chris sighed, shaking his head.

"Uh..." Yuma waited for Akari to respond.

"...oh right. I'll bring breakfast. Sumimasen," she said, bowing to Chris at the last part.

"I'll be down in a minute," he said as the siblings left.

'Note to self,' he thought, 'never show Akari 'Hans's reveal scene'."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that everyone! I apologise for the swearing in this chapter (no I'm not). But then again, she just broke up with someone who cheated on her so she would act like that (maybe). I'll see you all again tomorrow! <strong>


	4. On a Date

_Day 4: On a date_

* * *

><p><em>Man, <em>was Akari nervous. It's been over 5 years since she had last gone on a date with Chris and she was a blushing mess afterwards (it took lots of makeup to conceal those fucking hickeys).

Her hair was down with the only accessory being a magenta flower clip. Her outfit consisted of a lavender tube top with lace around the chest and hem, a pair of skinny jeans and brown roman sandals.

It's been two weeks since that sleepover (she supposed?) and they had exchanged numbers the morning he left.

It was two nights ago when the fateful text conversation was made.

* * *

><p><em>SilverArclight: Are you there, Akari?<em>

_ReporterExtraordinaire: Yo Chris. 'sup?_

_SilverArclight: what?_

__ReporterExtraordinaire: What's up?__

__SilverArclight: Meh, the usual. Thomas annoying me, Michael being sweet trying to patch up things with our shota dad.__

___ReporterExtraordinaire: shota's right! u have no idea how surprised I was when I saw him. Geez...___

___SilverArclight: I know right?...so, um, kari?___

____ReporterExtraordinaire: ya____

____SilverArclight: uh...I'm not sure you'll like this but____

____SilverArclight: willyougoonadatewithme?____

____SliverArclight: Akari? you there? ____

_____ReporterExtraordinaire: ...could u repeat that?_____

_____SilverArclight: will you go on a date with me?_____

______ReporterExtraordinaire: day, time, venue______

______SilverArclight: was that a yes?______

_______ReporterExtraordinaire: OF COURSE YOU BAKA!_______

_______SilverArclight: Saturday, 5pm, outside the mall. Don't be late!_______

* * *

><p>Akari sighed. It was quarter past five. Where was he...?<p>

"AKARI!"

Said female looked to the right to see Chris running towards her.

He was wearing a dark blue blazer, an azure shirt with the top button open, a pair of chinos and black shoes. His hair was in a ponytail.

"You're late," she stated, crossing her arms.

Chris frowned. "I wanted to look my best while being casual!" he said.

"Seriously?! You're worst than Tetsuko!" Akari exclaimed.

"Are we gonna start or not?" he asked impatiently.

Akari sighed. "Alright," she said. "What are we doing?"

Chris thought for a moment. "Do you want to have lunch first?" he suggested.

"I suppose," she told him.

They went to a nearby café and sat near the window.

"...so, Akari," Chris began. "You're a reporter, huh?"

Akari looked at him in surprise. "How did you know? I never mentioned my profession to you at all!"

He just chuckled and showed her an article on Barians. "Your article on Barian anatomy was quite interesting," he stated.

Akari blushed. "The research was embarrassing, though," she assured him. "Poor Rio and Ryoga."

Chris blinked. "Akari, you're 20 years old, right?" he asked.

Akari glared at him. "No I did **not **fuck them, Chris," she stated.

He shrugged and told the waiter his order, Akari doing the same.

They talked more about other things, like Chris's dimensional portal, her father's whereabouts, their siblings and Sabrina the zpTeenage Witch vs Wizards of Waverly Place. It was just like old times.

After Chris had paid for the meal, they walked out.

"Ne, that was fun!" said Akari.

"Indeed," Chris agreed.

As they walked out of the mall, a nearby amusement park caught Akari's eye.

Her eyes sparkled with glee.

"CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS! Can we go to the amusement park? Please please please?!" she begged.

"Akari, people are looking!" Chris told her.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she asked, giving him the Tsukumo puppy-dog pout.

Chris could never resist those.

"Ugh, fine!" he said, causing Akari to jump up and down.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU~!" she exclaimed before dragging him to the amusement park.

"AKARI!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? The date will continue tomorrow. bye-bye!<strong>


	5. Kissing

_Day 5: Kissing_

* * *

><p>Their journey to the Heartland Amusement Park proved to Chris how Akari and Yuma were related.<p>

She was practically dragging him there and yelling "Kattobingu!".

Chris almost thought she was a female Yuma!

"We're HERE~!" Akari exclaimed, a big grin plastered on her face.

"Akari, you ruined my hair!" he muttered, annoyed.

"Hair, shmair!"

Chris frowned. Honestly...

He felt the excited redhead tug his sleeve. "Let's get our passes!"

"Alright, alright," he mumbled.

Once they paid for the passes, they looked around to see any rides that were worth going on.

"OH! OH! Look!" Akari pointed to a large glowing tower with seats going slowly higher. "Can we go on that?"

"_You _can go on that," Chris stated. "I'd rather stay here."

Akari pouted. "Oh, come on! You were the one who asked me on this date so you should have some fun!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

Chris let out a defeated sigh, mentally cursing the female.

They showed their passes and sat on one of the seats.

"Are you sure about this, Akari?" Chris asked warily.

"Lighten up, Chris!" said female told him as they went up.

'Don't look down, don't look down' he repeated like a mantra in his mind. He closed his eyes. The words gave him comfort...

Until he felt a sharp descent from their current position.

He screamed girlishly.

"ISNT THIS FUN?!" yelled Akari, laughing.

"NO!" Chris yelled back.

Rinse and repeat.

* * *

><p>One drop tower, two rollercoasters and a Dominator (a ride that spun you around and then swung from side to side while spinning) later, they settled down for some ice-cream.<p>

Poor Chris was sick after all those high-adrenaline rides.

"Wasn't that fun?" Akari asked, licking her ice-cream.

"If you call 'feeling ill numerous times and getting you're hair ruined' fun then I'll have to agree with you," Chris joked.

"It was amusing," Akari stated, eating another bit of her ice cream. "Especially that scream of yours!" She imitated the high-pitched scream before bursting out laughing.

A tinge of pink graced Chris's features. "It was scary, alright?"

"For the last time Chris, you're a grown man!" she reminded him.

"I'm only 20!" he pouted. "Gimme a break!"

Akari chuckled. "God, he's cute," she muttered absentmindedly.

Chris coughed awkwardly. "Um, sorry?"

"Huh?" Akari went as she felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Uh, I mean-" she began.

Suddenly, Chris was close. Very close. His slender digits were stroking her chin.

"Akari," he whispered. "May I kiss you?"

Surprise was obvious in her face. This is happening way too fast. Or is it? It's been ages since they last kissed. She vaguely remembered what it was like to kiss him.

With a nod, Chris closed the gap between them, sealing her lips in a soft kiss.

Akari stiffened for a split second, but relaxed into it.

It was childish at first, not knowing how they fit together, but eventually they remembered.

The kiss slowly grew more passionate, Akari's arms going aroubd Chris's neck, his arms going around her waist.

Chris froze for a moment when he felt something lick his bottom lip, but hesitantly opened his mouth.

Their tongues clashed against each other, trying to dominate the other.

Surprisingly, it was Akari who won. She took every second to explore the other's cavern, moaning at the feeling.

Eventually, due to lack of air, they pulled away, red-faced and panting.

"Tissue?" Chris asked, offering a tissue.

"Thanks"

There was silence after that.

"Wasn't that a bit fast though Chris?" asked Akari. No-one goes that far within 24 hours.

"I apologise for wanting to start where we left off," said male admitted. "However, if you would like to take it slow, don't hesitate to tell me."

More silence. Chris noticed that the sun was setting. "It's getting late," he stated.

"indeed," Akari agreed. "Well, don't forget to call, Chris-kun! Bye!"

"I won't, Kari-chan!" Chris assured her as she ran off into the sunset.

Then he realised that his clothes were a mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayo~ Sorry for being a day late. Dad took away iPad+laptop. :( they're back now! ^U^ Well, happy valentines day, folks!<strong>


	6. Wearing Each other's Clothes

_Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes_

* * *

><p>"So you're dating Rio now, is that correct Thomas?" Akari questioned.<p>

She was asked to interview the Arclight due to her interaction with them.

Thomas blushed as he took a sip of his tea. "M-maybe," he said. "I mean, we've gone on a few dates and-" he cleared his throat, "-kissed a few times-"

"I'll take that as a yes then," Akari said, writing 'yes' on a page of her notepad.

"I never said-!" Thomas started.

"If you went out on a few dates and kissed, then that means she's your girlfriend," the red head interrupted, winking. "Just don't go too far yet. That is, if you haven't already, Mr Fanservice!"

Thomas choked on his tea. Akari laughed. "Not so funny when used against you, eh Thomas?" she teased.

He pouted. "No fair!" he whined.

Akari rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Ok, next-"

She was cut off when a large Golden Retriever ran in, barking loudly.

"Woah woah! Easy there Bruno!" Thomas said, gesturing to him to calm down.

The dog did as he was told, although his tail hit the teapot, the hot liquid spilling all over Akari.

"AIEEE!" she squealed, "hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot~!"

She started moving frantically out of reflex, fanning herself with her hands.

Thomas was laughing his head off. "Oh man! That's rich!" he exclaimed while laughing.

"JUST GIVE ME SOME SPARE CLOTHES!" Akari yelled.

"Just get something from Chris's closet!" Thomas advised.

* * *

><p>And that's what she did. She stopped her crazy little dance and opened the closet door.<p>

What a shock she got.

Most of the clothes he had were the same gaudy blue outfit he wore every day. Anything else were nightwear.

'Better than nothing,' she thought as she took off her clothes off.

She grabbed a nearby towel and dried herself off before putting on the clean white undershirt.

'If he's so rich, then why isn't he buying different clothing?' Akari wondered offhandedly as she wore the blue part of the outfit (what was that called anyway?)

She hadn't noticed a certain long-haired male leaning at the door.

"You have no idea how cute you're looking in my outfit," Chris remarked with a smirk, startling the red-head. He was his old navy and blue waistcoat, that crisp, linen shirt and white pants.

"O-oi!" she exclaimed, "knock the next time, will you?!"

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "You're the one who barged into my room and wore my clothes without my permission, Kari-chan."

"My normal clothes got wet because _Bruno _spilled the tea all over me!" she explained. "It was hot too!"

Chris chuckled. "So it was _you_ who I heard squealing," he said before imitating said squeal.

"Hey!" Akari whined.

"You did the same thing on our date," he pointed out.

"So?"

"At least put on the trousers before sone one tries to do anything funny."

Akari gasped and blushed. She hurriedly put on the white pants and stood up. The outfit was a bit big for her.

"Well?" she asked and walked towards him.

Chris observed her from top to bottom. "A bit loose," he admitted, "but like I said earlier, you look cute."

Akari pouted. "Thanks," she replied nonchalantly and proceeded to walk out.

"Your legs are kinda sexy though," he added under his breath.

"CHRIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm late. Sue me. I tend to get very lazy. I'll try and update as best as I can. We need more oldersibling in this fandom after all! *cricket chirp* Anyway, I was hoping to publish this yesterday but mom caught me on the laptop and took it away. *sigh* Plus now, I'm stuck with learning a verse from "Let Her Go" by Passenger in Irish. Yay me. Oh well, I'll see you later, alligators!<strong>


	7. Cosplaying

**SORRY I'M A FEW MONTHS LATE! *gets rotten tomatoes thrown at me* Is it my fault I had- er...OK, I got nothing. **

* * *

><p><em>Day 7: Cosplaying<em>

"Yatta!" went Yuma, running around in his VY2 cosplay.

"Calm down, Yuma!" Haru chuckled.

Akari groaned. She was wearing a red and white tube-top with gold trims, white booty shorts, a long black coat with red lining and gold-and-red designs. She was also wearing a pair of charcoal boots and red contact lenses.

Yes, she was dressed up as the Vocaloid CUL.

She shivered. Why did her outfit have to be so revealing.

"Do I look OK?" Akari asked as she walked down the stairs.

Both Yuma and Haru's jaw dropped, the former blushing as bright as his bangs.

"W-well, uh..." he stuttered.

"Akari, sweetie," said Haru, "it's...nice but shouldn't you cover up? It's cold!"

Akari frowned. "It was this or Lily's outfit."

Haru nodded. "Well, have fun at HeartCon!"

"We will!" the Tsukumo siblings called.

* * *

><p>"This'll make an AWESOME SCOOP!" Akari exclaimed.<p>

Yuma seweatdropped. "Why not have some fun for once Akari?"

"You'll understand my situation when you get a job."

"He is right though."

The two of them turned around to see the Arclights (including Tron).

Chris was dressed up as Gakupo, Tron in his arms as Ryuuto, Michael as GUMI and Thomas as Luka.

"...is Tron the only one of you guys not wearing a skirt?" Akari asked before laughing.

"It seems so," Chris said somewhat disappointedly.

"Why should I be in a skirt!" Michael complained. "Everyone's been hitting on me for the past half hour!"

Chris smirked. "Akari, I promised you a scoop, did I not?" he said, pointing at Thomas, who just gaped.

Akari took a few snaps. "Perfect."

"HOLD UP; WHY ME?!" Thomas yelled.

Tron gave the signal and jumped down.

They all gave a dramatic hair flip and said, "Fanservice!"

Yuma was outright laughing!

Thomas huffed. "Even fanservice has a limit!"

"Michael! Wanna go to the duelists' panel?!" Yuma asked.

Michael smiled. "Of course!"

And they both walked off.

"Chris, can i go to the Pokemon panel with Thomas?" Tron asked, bouncing up and down.

He rolled his eyes. "Go on then."

And they left.

Leaving Chris and Akari alone for a bit.

"So...how'd you get the wig that long?"

Chris sighed.

"I dyed my hair purple."

Akari snickered. "Seriously? You doofus!"

"Too late for that no- Hey, is that a GakuCUL doujin I see over there?"

They both looked at each other before racing to get it.

In the end, Akari got it.

"Got it!"

Chris pouted. "No fair."

"Yes fair, rich boy!"

"Akari, it's 4.15."

"I know! C'mon! We'll miss CUL's first ENGLISH demo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: I've never been to an anime convention...or any convention. *le gasp* Don't be dramatic! Oh well, I tried. Not partivularly shippy but i have to get this done. Bai<strong>


End file.
